Music To Me
by AshleyxArsenic
Summary: Things are going crazy. Josh is unhappy and can't handle Marianas Trench anymore. What will happen to the band.
1. Chapter 1

Josh sat outside behind the theatre. He was enjoying the fresh air and cigarettes as a few tears rolled down his face.

Matt came running out the stage door screaming

"Josh! Josh!"

"I'm over here." Josh said as his voice cracked. He quickly wiped the few tears on his cheeks. He didn't want Matt seeing him cry.

Matt walked towards him. Once he reached Josh he kneeled down.

"Josh, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know Matt. I Just. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"What are talking about Josh? What do you mean?"

Before Josh could answer, the stage door opened. Mike and Ian ran out. They quickly found Matt and Josh.

"Hey guys, we brought you your jackets. Is everything okay?" Mike Asked.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." Matt said as he grabbed the jackets from Mike.

"We are just going to chat for a bit."

"Do you want me to say something?" Ian asked.

"Yeah say sorry or something. Then meet with some of the fans. Just keep them away from the back while we talk please." Matt said.

Mike and Ian walked away.

Josh was now crying again. Harder than before and he was shivering. Matt wrapped the Jacket around Josh. As he was doing this, Josh buried his head onto Matts shoulder. He started sobbing and screaming.

"I'm done Matt! I'm done!"

"Come on Josh. Just talk to me!" Matt said to Josh as he held him closer.

As Matt held Josh, he felt something poking him. He separated from Josh and saw it was a Heroine needle. Matt started to cry. Matt grabbed the needle, then grabbed Josh's hand and started walking towards the tour bus. A few fans spotted them and started running towards them.

"Come on Josh, you have to run for me!" Matt quickly screamed.

They made it to the bus before the fans did. The driver shut and locked the door.

"Can you please just drive around or something? Josh and I need to talk and we can't do it here." Matt Said.

"Anything you want!" The Bus Driver Said.

Matt took Josh to the back of the bus.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some pillows and blankets and I'll be right back." Matt said as he laid down Josh on the couch.

Matt quickly went up to the bunk area. He still had the Heroine needle in his hand. Matt went to Josh's bunk and started looking through his stuff. He found a little box under his mattress. He took a deep breath and opened it. It was his worst nightmare. It was more Heroine needles. Matt placed the box under the mattress. He walked over to his bunk and grabbed his pillows and blankets. He went back into the back of the bus. When he opened the door he saw Josh in fetal position and shaking. Matt quickly ran over to Josh and wrapped him in the blanket. Matt just held on to him. Josh broke into tears again.

"Matt…." Josh said in a broken voice.

"Yes Josh." Matt said.

"I can't do this anymore. The fans, The parties, Everything! You probably know I relapsed."

"We can help you through it Josh. We did it before, we can do it again."

"It's not that easy Matt" Josh said in a full sob.

"I know it isn't easy. But you know I'm always here for you."

"Matt…"

"Yes Josh."

"Marianas Trench ….is…"

Josh took a deep breath before he said the rest of his sentence.

"Over."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt closed the door to the bunk area. After about an hour he finally got Josh to sleep. He carried out the box of heroine needles with him, just to make sure Josh wouldn't shoot up the rest of the night. Matt placed the box on the counter near the sink, than walked up towards the bus driver.

"Shall we go pick up everybody else Sir?" The Bus Driver asked.

"Let me give them a call, and I will let you know what we're doing." Matt said as he sat down on the couch.

He went down his contact list until he found Mike.

"Matt, what's going? Is everything okay?" Mike asked Matt scared.

"No Mike. Everything is not okay. Do you think you can chill on All Time low's bus tonight?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on!"

Matt could feel tear drops rolling down his face.

"He relapsed Mike. And he said Marianas Trench is….is….." Matt said with a broken voice.

He could not finish the sentence because he feared that it would be true. Matt didn't want it to be true. Marianas Trench was his family and his home. It's all he knew.

"Marianas Trench is what Matt?" Mike said in anticipation.

"Over Mike! OVER!" Matt screamed over the phone breaking out into a full sob now.

Matt dropped his phone and held his face in his hands.

"Matt! Matt!" You could hear Mike Screaming.

Matt grabbed his phone.

"Yeah…." Matt said as he tried sniffing his snot back.

"Come get me and Ian. We will talk about this. I'll have Brett and the rest of the guys stay with All Time Low."

"Okay. Bye" Matt said as he hung up.

Matt walked up to the bus driver.

"We're going to pick up Mike and Ian."

"Okay Sir."

Matt shut the door to the front of the bus, so he could have some privacy till they got Mike and Ian. Before he sat down he grabbed his bottle of Jack. As he sat down he heard a phone ringing. It wasn't his phone. He looked around and saw Josh's phone on the table. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Josh's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Ramsay" Matt said trying to cover up his crying.

"Matt honey, is everything okay? Where's Josh? I got a call from Brett saying something was wrong? Why did Josh walk out of a show?

"Everything is fine Mrs. Ramsay. I'm taking care of it and when Josh wakes in the morning I'll have him call you."

"Matt you're crying. Something is wrong!"

"Okay Mrs. Ramsay. You are right. Josh relapsed. I'm not sure when or how long he's been doing it. I just put him to bed and in the morning when he can think straight, I'm going to sit him down and talk to him."

"Oh dear lord! My sweet baby! Please Matt. Take care of him. Get him better. Please keep me up to date with everything."

"I will Mrs. Ramsay. I will call you in the Morning."

They said their goodbyes and Matt placed Josh's phone on the table next to him. He took a large gulp of Jack when the bus stopped and Mike and Ian got on the tour bus. Mike ran over to Matt and gave Matt a giant hug.

"How's he doing? Is he asleep?" Mike asked

"Yeah. It took me over an hour but he's asleep now. We're all just going to have to stay out here tonight. I don't want anything bothering Josh. I want him to have a good night's sleep so he has a clear head tomorrow when we talk to him."

Ian was just standing there with his arms crossed not saying a word. Mike and Matt knew he was upset. Matt walked over to the bathroom area by the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a pillow and blanket.

"Here Ian. I know you're tired and upset. Just try and get some sleep. I'll close off the common area for you and I'll just go sit with Mike in the dining area."

Ian grabbed the pillow and blanket and threw them on the couch. He then started stripping his clothes off so he was just in his boxers. Matt and Mike started to go into the dining area and close Ian off so he could sleep. As he was closing the wall he heard a whimper. He looked in and saw Ian now crying. He ran over to Ian. He held him.

"I'm sorry Matt! I'm sorry I was a jerk, but I don't want it to end like this."

"It's okay Ian. It's okay. In the morning were all going to talk."

Matt rocked Ian back and forth on the couch for about an hour whispering Shhhh. Ian finally fell asleep. Matt laid him down on the couch and covered him up. Matt looked at his phone and realized it was already 4am. He had no idea where he was and he didn't care. Matt walked into the dining area where he saw Mike just sitting there. Matt was slightly confused. Mike was sitting in a manner that wasn't normal. Matt knew by the way Mike was sitting that he had a secret.

"Mike…"

"WHAT!" Mike screamed sacredly.

Mike did not realize Matt had come into the dining area. Matt quickly checked on both Josh and Ian to check if either had awoken. Neither of them did.

"What the hell is your problem Mike?" Matt whispered.

"You scared me."

Matt sat down across from Mike. Matt noticed that Mike was biting his fingernails again. Mike only but his nails when he had to tell someone something terrible.

"Matt. I need to tell you something and it's about Josh."

"Okay. Spill It."

Mike bit off a chunk of skin by his fingernails before he could tell matt his secret.

"You're probably going to kill me, but I'm the one that has been supplying Josh his heroine. And I've been doing it for 5 years now." Mike said releasing the secret.


End file.
